


His first. (One Shot)

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, POV, Sexual Situations, be gentle it's my first pov, experienced!reader, virgin!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets Tom in college , after three years of friendship Tom asks the most startling question. Will you be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fictional, Tom hiddleston is real while this isn't. I DO NOT own Tom hiddleston and if Tom reads this and is offended. Tell me, I will take it down. 
> 
>  
> 
> My first pov!

Your day was horrible, you had left a assignment at home, you were late , the teacher was unnecessary jerk. You were ready to head to bed after a few Netflix shows paired with the most sinfully delicious chocolate cake you had ever bought. It sat calling you from the fridge, no other feeling of satisfaction compared. All you had a chance to see was a man before you were sprawled on the side walk. Pain shot in your hand and your backside protested as you went to shot a dirty look at who had tackled you. A normal teen, probably CoEd like you stood over you, his box scattered across the grass. "Oh my god, are you alright? Tom is going to kill me. " You dusted yourself off, standing slowly as your shocked joints screamed in pain. A tall man with blonde floof of curls came running toward you and the other man. "Ty, what happened?" You were taken back by his accent, rich and British born.

Tom gave you a once over before seeing the blood and hitting a full panic. "Oh god, you rugby tackled a pretty girl? Are you okay?" You were caught by his eyes, intelligent and beautiful. They seemed blue but had green qualities as he spoke . No words hit your ears as you checked the rest of him, he was lanky and thin. His body not quite grown into it's frame , but still strong some how, his jaw was chiseled by Greek gods . It was angled and sharp, baby fat still present but in a few years they would be devastatingly handsome. Tom had a long pale throat that tensed as emotions fell with his words, his chest was thin and his hips narrow but long legs that were strong finished him. You were practically drooling. As he nervously ran his hands through his hair you caught a glimpse of his happy trail and a very prominent bulge. No wonder he he wore such a baggy hoodie , he had a lovely present hid. Sound came back as you as Tom came closer.

"Please , are you okay?" You nodded slowly as he bit his lip. Ty was picking up the box and it's spilt contents but Tom stopped him and lead you and Ty to his car. Since you were the only hurt person Tom sent Ty up with more boxes as he tended to your hand. "I was the one not looking . I slammed into him. I'm (y/n) by the way." You worried if Tom might be mad or get angry for the spill you had caused. His long fingers curled around your hand as he dabbed antibiotic cream on the wounds . You were struck speechless as he smiled at you. "I'm Tom and of course I'm not angry. It was just a spill. " Ty finished the moving while Tom helped you gather your things and lead you to the dorm doors. "I would love for you to come over for tea ." He blushed as you bit your lip, just the thought of confined space with the temptation of him was too much. "I have to study. " You whispered as you picked at the bandage now wrapped around your hand. "I'm in dorm D room 24 if you ever need help. " Tom caught your unharmed hand and lightly kissed it before you parted ways . Never in your life had you ever been so turned on and confused.

Two weeks had passed. Life had went almost back to normal, well as normal as it got for you. The mayhem of your daily life would have looked odd to others, the stress of trying to impress while looking effortless. The loneliness that took your breath late at night and suffocated all ideas of peaceful sleep and Tom some how had squeezed into any occupying thought. His eyes haunted you when any one with blue like eyes tried to strike up conversation. His soft lips on the back of your hand kept popping up every time your boyfriend's rough thick lips touched yours. It was almost an addiction.

Another boring day, day dreaming of things that you felt embarrassed that your mind could even imagine as you headed to the library. The in and out for free wi-fi had become routine as the days had begun to crawl. Your boyfriend wasn't due back from another "Job Fair." For a few days . Why the lies when you knew he cheated? The coming to your dorm smelling of sex and cheap beer, the hickeys he didn't try to even hide. Your stomach cramped as the waves of self blame hit. Maybe you could lose a few pounds, do yoga for flexibility , maybe kinkier bedroom activities? You worried your thumb nail as you pushed through the door feeling inadequate as you ducked so no one's attention was drawn to you. You scurried into the books quietly as you tried to find a seat through the clumps of other Co Eds. Finding a seat , you sat down sighing as you pulled out your lap top. The quietness of the library was welcome, the over lapping of your relentless conscience was finally silent as you set your notebooks out and started your studying. The numbers and formulas fluttered behind your eyes as the pages and time flew by , finally you could focus. You stuck your head buds in and enjoyed the subtle beat of your study playlist, a smile etching your face for the first time in the last two weeks.

The last few pages of homework were flashing by when a warm hand lightly settled on your shoulder , startling you as you held in a very girly squeal. Tom smiled down as you jerked a bud out . "I didn't mean to scare you . May I sit with you ? " You nodded as he sank into the seat next to you, a cloud of his scent hitting you and making you dizzy. He smelled like pure male, laundry detergent and some unknown Cologne that mixed lethally and sent a tremor down your spine. "You okay? That's a lot of work to be doing so late. " You were brought back from day dreaming as Tom nudged you with his shoulder. " (y/n), you don't seem to talk much." You blushed furiously as he chuckled. Tom's playful attitude was adorable as you looked back at your papers. You tried desperately to get back in the swing of studying but Tom being so and his knee kept lightly pressing to your knee. The words flipped across the page, blurring and bleeding ink .

Tom noticed you staring at the words like it was another language . "Want help? Those gave me horrendous problems at first. " You nodded as he stood up , gathering his things. "Let's go to my dorm. I've been in the library for hours and I'm starved. "

His dorm was mostly books and strangely enough he wasn't messy like most Co Eds. Everything was put away and the feeling was home like. Tom put water on as he set his books down and watched you pick at a bent corner of a folder . "I don't bite or eat human skin. Why so nervous?" You smiled at him, shrugging. "I have never met a British person and I have no idea what I could say or do to offend you. " Tom poured tea and handed you a cup. "Do you like Shakespeare? Biscuits? Do you like pudding?" You giggled at his abnormal questions but answered yes . "As long as we get to hang out and you talk we should be fine. " You couldn't help but notice how he blushed as he picked at his t shirt. "I wondered why you never came around. " He was quiet for a few moments before throwing himself over me and grabbing a dvd . Your heart pounded in your chest as he sat back up smiling. "Do you like V for vendetta?" You laughed with a happy squeak and tried tugging it out of his hands. Like? You loved it! Tom smiled at you as he put it in and began to explain the math formulas you were using.

Three years later

You stood as straight as possible while Tom finished begging. You had to be angry, you had to get mad. "I stood for what is right. I know what I said . I never loved you. " Tom shook, his body almost curling in on it's self as sobs filled the room. "You betrayed me. You sold me out to the one person we were against. How can you stand there and lie to me?" You wanted to take a step forward, fingers itching to comfort him but you held.your ground. "I lied. It was a act to get you closer. To get your trust. " Tom was suddenly grasping your head in his palm, the other arm wrap behind your back. "Then kiss me. Show me that you wanted it to end like this. That all those times before were fake. " You struggled in his arms, the warmth and strength over whelming you. Tom's lips settled firmly as you fought the tug in your stomach. God they were soft, his mouth demanding submission as he pulled you closer. A gasp escaped as he fisted your hair. Both of you panted as he dropped his eyes to your eyes. "You can lie but your body betrays you. " Tom suddenly laughed as he let go. "Damn, I fucked that line up. " You smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I always deepen my voice too much for that line. We only have two months before the play. " You sat on the bed, twisting your fingers as he paced. The kiss had rattled you , it hadn't been discussed like every other touch. It was in the script but the way he had kissed you left lips tingling . "Should we try again?" Tom shook his head as sat next to you. "I had a question for you. And it's kind of weird. " You shuffled against the bed, Tom never asked favors, he normally was the one who came for you when you were in need. Bad break ups, shitty boyfriends , mistake one night stands. Tom was quiet and kept to himself. In three years of friendship he had never had a girl friend or another friend that was a girl. Tom expressed that he was attracted to other girls but never pursued one. Tom was just a loner, focused on his acting career and a amazing friend. He was worrying his lip as he stood. "God (Y/n) don't be mad. I was talking to one of the set guys , some how the conversation came to sex. I admitted to being a virgin and it made me realize I'm twenty one and I never wanted it to go so far. " You had known he was a virgin. Truth or dare while drinking made Tom open and talkative more than normal. You knew everything about Tom. "I.. I wanted to know if you would want to teach me. You know more about sex and you've been with a girl. " You smacked Tom's arm, blushing. It was a dare and you had been wasted, she was hot and a lovely kisser though. "Would you please (y/n)? What if a girl asks me out and I fuck it up because I don't know what to do?" You gasped as Tom grabbed your hand and rubbed his thumb across your knuckles. "If you can't think of me that way it's okay. We can stay like this. " You were wet, soaked . Your nipples beaded under your bra, eager for his thin pink lips. Hungrily you took in every inch. Over the years you had buried the thoughts of him, the nights spent legs tangled in the sheets that smelled of him after a tutor session, teasing and pleasuring your body with his name on your lips. You couldn't scare him away, you had to keep it like it was a favor to the receivers of his attention later. The thought of someone getting off with or to Tom made your stomach cramp and your skin tight with anger. "Of course I will , I am always here for you. " Tom smiled up at you as he blushed. "Don't leave anything out. I'm practically clueless. " You wiped your palms on your thighs as you fought the shaking. "Step one."


	2. Chapter 2

You knew Tom could kiss, it never failed to amaze you when you would rehearse with him and a kissing scene came up. As soon as he touched into that part of him he stood straighter, his eyes penetrating as he met yours. Tom didn't ask or wait , he took his kiss and sweet mother of fuck it was sexy. He would dip your head back, the gesture always loosened your lips, his mouth slanting over yours perfectly. His tongue would trace the soft tender skin so lightly it was questionable if it had even happened. If Tom so pleased he could certainly bring you close to orgasm by just kissing you.

You sat back against the wall and gestured for him to come closer. "Where shall we start?" Tom's eyes widened as the reality of what was happening set in. " I uh.. Second base?" His nervous smile and chuckled went straight to your core , your thighs clenched. "So making out with light touching. Do you want me to take over or let you?" Color rushed Tom's face as he avoided eye contact, the more shy he was and the naivete he showed the more you were turned on. "You can take control. "

You sat on your knees and pushed Tom to the wall. His legs sprawled and his chest heaving as you began to straddle his jeans clad lap. The muscles under you rippled as your backside rested on his thighs, your breasts inches from his chest. "Have you French kissed yet?" Tom nodded his head as he slowly moved his hands up your back. "Just over the clothes at first, warm her up to your touch. When your in control , kiss her till she's on her back and pull one thigh on your hip. Kiss her softly and when she starts making whimpers and is tugging at your clothes then touch her. " Tom licked his lips, his eyes almost black . "When should I touch you then?" You wanted to grind your core against him but ignored the want as you guided his hands to your sides. "Stick to here and one hand cupping the back of my neck. If you want something then show it in how you kiss. "

You bent down slowly, your lips eager to feel his and when they touched you couldn't stifle the moan it released. Tom slid his hand to right under your right breast, his thumb tracing your bra as he pulled you into the kiss. It was gentle at first, warm pressed, a quick tongue along your lower lip. It quickly moved to Tom groaning as he wound his fingers in your hair and explored your mouth, teeth tested against the skin of your lips before he sucked on it. Your hand found it's way into his curls as he began to kiss your jaw and throat. His kisses were quick before his tongue and teeth joined. You could feel hickeys forming as he moved along to your collarbones. Fighting to just say fuck it and rip his clothes off you lightly pushed his shoulder . "Third base?"

Tom made a whimper as he nodded, his fingers tugging your shirt. "Here help me. You need to learn how to remove bras. " He pulled off your shirt , his fingers lingering on your skin before you grabbed his hands and lead them to the clasp in the back. "Take these and pinch the two straps. They should fall apart. " After a few tries , the bra loosened and all that held it up was your arms. "Can I see please?" Tom squirmed under you, his bulge creating delicious friction between you. You let the bra fall and your breasts rested on your chest. Tom nibbled his lip looking up as if to ask permission. You nodded and was taken back when his light scruff scratched your skin. He buried his head between them, sighing as he kissed your sternum . His long fingers slid up your ribs and he covered each peak with his palm before lightly pumping the mound in his hand. He waited until it was almost agony and you begged for him to taste the hardened tips.

His warm mouth wrapped around the right nipple, your back arched against the feel, the urge to look as he took you in his mouth overwhelming . You took a peek and immediately was so close to orgasm you shook in his arms, his curls bobbed as he worked his tongue and lips over each breast, his eyes catching yours as he groaned in appreciation. You pulled away even though your body hurt from being so ready for him. "Now third base is oral and hands so which should we do?" Tom tugged his shirt off, a few buttons popping off as it jerked if off his head. "Who is exploring who?"

You smiled and pushed him on his back. "Me first, I wanna see how long you can last. " Tom parted his legs so you could reach his chest. Over the years the lanky frame of his body filled out, muscles rippling as he moved around the stage. Tom's chest was long, tipped with dark pink nipples. His stomach not ripped but no where near flabby. You started at his throat, kissing his sharp angled jaw and along his thin neck. The more you nipped at the tender skin at his adam's apple the more he groaned. You kissed a small triangle of freckles before sucking the skin for a hickey. Marking Tom as yours for everyone to see.

You licked along his collarbones before trailing down his heaving chest. Tom panted as you lightly grazed his nipples with a quick tongue swipe before going to his hips . A light dusting of a happy trail going down into the waist of his jeans greeted you as you settled between his hips. "Remove your jeans, they are kinda in my way. " Tom chuckled as he unbuttoned his jeans , his boxers barely hugged his hips and a small patch of dark blonde hair could be seen. Tom was hard, tenting through his boxers as he rid himself of his jeans . He had been a lot longer and thicker than you had imagined, the girth was thicker than you had ever thought you could take but you were eager to try. His eyes met yours for a fleeting moment before he locked his mouth on yours again. "I'm just excited. By the end I won't be a virgin and I got to lose it to my best friend. " You smiled, even though it hurt to know he would not and could not be yours. "Now, you can not come till I say . If it starts to become to much then say so." Tom watched as you dipped your thumbs under the waist band, his skin hot where ever you touched. As you tugged then off his dick sprung forward and hit his stomach solidly. "Well Tom.. That's impressive. " He beamed at you as you held him in your hand, him throbbing with his heart beat.

Tom moaned lightly as you pumped him, the hot skin sensitive. You never felt so sexy to some one as he watched open mouthed and panting. You kissed the reddened tip as his head fell back . His taste was salty but sweet. You let out a moan as you sucked the head into your mouth and began to thrust him into your throat.

Tom clutched the blanket he laid on, his moans echoing off he walls as you relished his taste. Your tongue ran along the underside of his dick as his noises ran through your mind. Nothing compared to the simple fact those noise were because of you and that they were Tom's made your mind fuzzy. His long fingers curled into your hair as he fought the urge to pump into your mouth. "(Y/n ), I'm going to come." His urgency made you pop off and watch as the waves dissipated . Tom fell back, his breath ragged . "I thought I was going to black out. " You smiled to yourself. Feeling like you had won the lottery, you had wreaked havoc on Tom like he had you. He felt your frustration of needing him, him bringing the orgasms instead of your familiar fingers.

Tom sat up and pushed you on your back, his body quickly covering yours as he kissed you. "I think I know how this part works. " Your thoughts felt muddled as he worked down your body and tugged at your favorite jeans with his teeth. "These are quite bothersome. May I remove them darling? " He only called you that to torture normally, but at his place right above your wet sex it was enough to make your clit throb. "Of course. Hurry. " Tom was almost sternly serious as he worked off your jeans, but the look he gave when he took in your panties was smoldering. "Look at what you've been hiding. Who knew you were holding out on me? This beauty shouldn't be covered. Ever. " He swatted your backside.

"Bear with me and tell me if you want me to do something different. I learned this from porn. " Tom dropped to his elbows before taking your panties into his teeth and tugging them off. "Pink and wet. I never thought I would ever get to taste you here too. " You shot your head up to question what he had meant but Tom wrapped his arms around your thighs and placed his mouth on you. Your arms gave out under you as his tongue explored your folds. It was soft and no where near your clit but it had you shaking. "So sweet, you should taste yourself. It's divine. " Tom leaned up and kissed you, your musky arousal on his lips as his tongue met against yours.

Tasting yourself on him was startling, but before you could think he was between your legs and washing his tongue over your clit and thrusting into your depths. You watched as his mouth covered your mound and his thick tongue flattened to slid over your slit. You ran your fingers through his hair, urging him on as moans streamed out with mixed in cursing. Tom felt you shake under his arms and increased his sucking and circling of your clit till you screamed with the force of your orgasm. Tom groaned against your skin as he rode through it with you. The orgasm left you boneless and panting as Tom gave one last lick and kiss before kissing up to your parted lips. "That was sexier than I had imagined it would be. Who knew I was a natural?" You would have commented a come back but your breath hadn't returned but the burn of arousal was ever present . Tom slid a arm under your head as his lips pressed near your ear. "Since you haven't the strength to hit me or run away I have a secret . I planned this. Keeping my virginity till I could figure out if you wanted me. That kiss before I asked told me everything. No one has ever acted like that during a acting kiss with me. Am I how you imagined?"

You mind whirled as the fog cleared and his words sank in. "Answer when you catch your breath. Plus I was tipped off by Taylor , the girl in the flat next to yours. She asked me about our loud escapades late at night after our plays and could we keep the noise down. " Your cheeks caught fire as you turned away from his teasing scold. His eyes had always been hard to look into for long but meeting his accusing stare now was impossible. "Just say it (Y/n), I want to know this isn't a friend favor and you want this just as much as me. " your chin was grasped and he turned your face to meet his eyes. "Your body doesn't lie, it sings for me. " You chuckled despite yourself at the play reference. "Tom , you already know that answer. You know your sexy. You also have no idea the strength it took to walk away when you stripped your clothes last time we went to the bar and you drug me to your bed clad in only boxers. " Tom nuzzled your neck as he sighed. "I wanted you so bad. You thought I was simply smashed, you stubborn woman. "

His body moved as he adjusted his weight and his heavy thickness settled against you. "Now , can we continue before I just tie you up and enjoy you my way?" You asked as you rolled your hips, wanting any friction. "Tempting threat , but I'd enjoy it. " Tom kissed you as he rocked his hips and rubbed against you. Right before you begged again he reached between you and you felt his head begin to push in. Even with how wet you were there was still a sting from the stretch, the sheer girth filling every available inch as he inched in. "You okay?" His arms shook as he kept himself from plunging into you. "Yeah, I just need to adjust to your size. " Tom nodded and pushed in till he was all the way in, his base brushing your clit. "Oh god , it's squeezing me so hard. (Y/n ) can I move?" You nodded as the feeling of being full stroked the flame in your stomach. Tom pumped slowly , him watching for discomfort or pain.

You grabbed his hips as he thrusted straight into that lovely bundle of nerves inside you. "Gods.. Move faster, I need more. " Tom chuckled, causing him to bump it harder as he lifted your hips and thrusted harder. You could do nothing but hold on to him and moan as each plunge of him ignited your nerves. Tom kissed your neck and bit your neck. "I can feel it, come around me. Just let go. " Tom's panting and groans became strings of constant moans as he pushed into you faster. You shattered under him, his name echoing through the room as your sex clutched his dick , milking him. Tom pulled out just before coming and came into his hand. "Fuck (Y/n), I almost came in you." You laughed even though your body was so relaxed it fought the exertion. "I'm clean and on birth control. " Tom dropped his head and in mock grief pretended to cry. "It's hard to be a gentleman with a winning argument like that. I could have filled you?" You nodded as he cleaned his hand. "Yes, it's a stronger orgasm for you too. " Tom rested his head on your tummy, kissing your skin. "I guess we will have to go again." You pulled your blue eyed floofy haired Tom up and kissed him. "I guess so."


End file.
